


Endlessly

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is afraid to act on his feelings for Felicity. She waits for him to be ready but a girl can only wait so long before taking matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Title chosen from song Endlessly by Green River Ordinance. Every time I hear it, I think of Olicity.

Oliver Queen

 

Felicity was the one thing that kept him grounded. He appreciated Digg's opinion but they both knew that Oliver would do as he thought best, no matter what Digg said or how many times he said it. Felicity was someone that he couldn’t just ignore though. He knew that he could disappoint her and the thought of that was too scary. 

 

In the beginning, she was so different from everyone else. She saw through his lies and made it known. She didn’t try to shamelessly flirt with him like the other girls. 

 

The problem with Felicity was that she was his future. A future that he couldn’t have. If she was with him, she would get hurt. He was now a dangerous target as Oliver Queen as well as Arrow. She was too close already and the thought of her being harmed was unimaginable. Life didn’t happen without Felicity. She had returned normalcy to his life. So here he was sitting in his car staring up at her window, wishing that he could just make his way up there to be with her. To make her happy. She wanted it, and every time he hesitated or stood back, he could tell that it hurt her. However, she understood that he was broken and in pieces and he couldn’t just let someone in that much, even her. That was the hardest part. She understood and it made it harder rather than easier to see the resignation. 

 

She would be there until the end, and after that too probably. He hated the idea of her putting her life on hold for him. She was already forcing herself to work as his assistant and other than her first week or so, she hadn’t complained. She didn’t exactly get him coffee but he understood. He couldn’t expect her to just give in to him completely. She was already waiting for him to take the risk and be with her.

 

But he didn’t want to hurt her: emotionally, physically, mentally... He was a time-bomb and eventually people got hurt because he couldn’t be honest enough or he couldn’t dedicate himself to them. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed her walk out of the door to the building and walk towards his car with her eyes on the ground. He hit the unlock button for the door and she opened it and slid into the passenger seat.

 

“How’s your night going?” She asked, reaching over to turn on her heated seat. He sighed, they both knew that he was here for her but he wasn’t going to come up or call her. He would just sit there wishing he could.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s not fair of me to...” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He turned and found her looking at him with a smug expression. 

 

“What?” He asked and before he could another question, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He reached forward and held her there, kissing her back and thanking her silently that she always did the unexpected.

 

“Come up when you’re ready.” She smiled and placed a key in his hand before getting out of the car and walking back to the door of the apartment complex. Felicity, who was always so understanding. He couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t wanted that kiss and he couldn’t sit her and wish he could have more. He had a key in his hand and he quickly turned off the car and started running after her, meeting her at the door. She smirked and he carefully took her face in his hands as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

“Thank you.” He stated. She shrugged, taking his hand in hers and guiding him to the elevators.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story but I really wanted to write something based off this song for them.


End file.
